Le temps qu'il me reste
by miss titcha
Summary: Ma vie prenait des allures de perfection mais cette merde est venue tout gacher.
1. I'll see you tomorow

**Auteur** : Miss titch

**Titre** : Le temps qu'il me reste.

**Disclaimer** : les TH ne sont pas à moi et c'est bien dommage. Mais je revendique les autres perso !! XD

**Note** : Ce chapitre est pas le meilleure mais ça devrait s'arranger avec la suite, promis XD

**I'll see you tomorow**

OoOoO

Sur le toit de notre immeuble, dos contre dos, nous faisons hurler nos instruments et vibrer nos voix. J'adore ces moments où tout nous semble s'arrêter pour nous laisser nous évader.

La chanson arrive à sa fin, on se regarde pour la note finale et puis la réalité cherche à reprendre sa place. Le bruit de circulation en bas, l'air pollué, un voisin mécontent…

-- Y'a des choses qui ne changent pas, ma lance mon frère en posant sa basse contre l'emplie de fortune que nous traînons partout.

-- Mais d'autres changent, je réponds du tac au tac alors que je débranche ma guitare. (Vous y avez tous cru hein ?! Et ben non, c'est pas les twins !! XD) Qui aurait bien besoin de changement elle justement, m'enfin…

-- Emi elle ressemble plus rien ta pauvre gratte !

-- Merci de me le rappeler mais à moins que t'ai 300euros à m'avancer je doit encore économiser un peu pour la changée.

-- Oui moi aussi je t'aime p'tite sœur, rit-il.

On descend de deux étages, sans ascenseur évidement, pour ranger notre barda dans un coin du salon. Maman est déjà partie travailler et Papa est en stage mais nous on peut faire ce qu'on veut, c'est les vacances !

Joe allume la chaîne hi-fi où tourne un bon vieil album des Metallica et on commence à préparer notre repas du midi en sautant dans la cuisine. Avec la chaleur les fenêtres sont toutes ouverts mais de toutes façon, presque tout le monde à fuit le quartier avec la chaleur d'Août.

-- Pizza ça te va, me crie-t-il par-dessus là musique.

-- Ouais !

Je fini de mettre la table pendant qu'il enfourne la pizza et puis je vais me caller sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour « admirer » le paysage. Sachant que le seul truc attirant c'est l'hôtel trois étoile de la rue d'en face qui a atterrit ici on ne sait comment…

Mais aujourd'hui il a du mouvement sur un des balcons du dit hôtel. Les rideaux s'agitent un moment et puis le calme revient…Jusqu'à ce qu'une tête sorte de la porte entrouverte. Je souris largement en faisant coucou et la tête retourne se cacher illico.

-- Tu te fais espionner par un VIP frangine ?

-- J'crois bien que oui, ris-je. Monte le son pour lui faire chier !

On reste encore dix minutes à scruter la porte fenêtre mais plus aucun signe de vie. Le type n'a pas envie de se refaire surprendre sûrement !

-- Oh fait, tu sais que tes chéris sont ici ?

-- Non tu m'en apprends une tiens, je feins.

Comme si il pouvait m'apprendre quelque chose sur Tokio Hotel, à moi, non mais vraiment !

-- Bien sur, suis-je bête. M'enfin c'est marrant quand même, je vois pas c'qu'elle a d'attirant notre ptite ville !

-- C'est pour une émission télé baka.

-- Mouais. Bon, on va grailler, je fais finir par devenir ventriloque avec le raffut qu'il fait, dit-il en désignant son ventre.

-- J'arrive.

OoOoO

Je marche tranquillement dans la rue, je sui allée faire mon plein de magasines au bureau de tabac du coin. Mon MP3 déverse la mélodie d' _Ich breach aus_ dans mes oreilles et je fait jouer es doigts dans le vides sur une guitare invisible. Les gens doivent me regarder bizarrement mais au point où j'en suis…Je ferme les yeux et chante en playback sur le refrain quand je percute violement quelque chose.

-- Aieuh !! Fait chier !

J'ai encore du me prendre un poteau. Pas que ça m'arrive souvent mais ça m'arrive. Quoi que…je ne suis pas sur que les poteau électriques portent des vestes en cuire…

-- Désolé m'sieur, je marmonne en reprenant mes esprits.

-- Heu…I'…I'm sorry…

Génial, un anglais, il manquait plus que ça.

-- You're welcome.

Je relève la tête pour voir à qui j'ai affaire et manque de m'étouffer. Comprenez moi bien, je veins d'envoyer boulet LE mecs le plus magnifique de la terre : BILL KAULITZ !!!

Mais qu'estce qu'il fout là ?!!

-- Are you Ok, me demande-t-il

Non pas du tout là…Oulà, c'est la surchauffe !!

-- Y-yeah, thanks. Heu…

Bordel c'est pas si compliquer de demander un autographe si ?

-- Can…Canihaveanautographplease.

…S'il a compris c'est merveilleux…

-- Yes sur !

Kyaaaaa ! Quand je vous disait que ce type est parfait !!!il sort même un stylo de sa poche !!...Ah non…Pitié non pas ça !! Me dites pas que j'ai pas un bout de papier sur moi ?!!Je sais !! La note du bureau de tabac !!

Je la lui tend avec un grand sourire en espérant qu'il ne me prenne pas trop pour une folle, ce qui est mal partit, et il la signe en me rendant mon sourire…Et là je bug…Oh-My-GOD !!!!

-- Th-thank you…very much…Olalalala !!

Oups, ça c'était peut-être pas la peine de le dire à voix haute ma fille.

-- You live here, reprend-il. _(t'habite ici?)_

-- Heu...Yes...Right there, je répond en désignant l'immeuble_. (Oui, juste là)_

-- Oh perfect!!

Parfait? Je vois pas ce qu'il a de parfait ce truc pouris mais bon.

-- I'm searching the girl...heu... who is on the...fourth. _(Je cherche la fille qui est au quatrième)_

Son anglais est pas bien mieux que le mien mais je crois avoir compris. Alors le quatrième…Mais…Mais…

-- C'est moi !!!!

-- Oh ! Gut ! Komm mit mir ! _(Viens avec moi)_

-- Hein ?!

Je rêve là ?! C'est ça ? Non parce que c'est juste pas possible !! Bill Kaulitz me demande de le suivre ?! Il me cherche MOI et me demande de le suivre !!

-- Heu…Why ?

-- We saw you yesterday and Gustav fall in love with your show at the top of the roof. Seems like you like the same music, me sourit-il. _(On t'a vu hier et gustav est tombé amoureux de ton show sur le toit. On dirait que vous aimez la même music)_

Il est trop craquant. Je vais fondre s'il me sourie comme ça à chaque fois !! Ah merde, qu'estce qu'il dit ?

-- …and if you have time of course you could make us visite _!( et si t'as le temsp bien sur, tu pourrais nous faire visiter)_

Visiter? Moi leur faire visiter?

-- Sur!!! Heu...

Je rougis comme une dingue, je me suis un peu emporter, mais il sourie encore et me fait signe de venir. Je vis un rêve éveiller, c'est pas possible ! Et regardez moi ce cul...

-- What's your name ?

Hein ? On me parle ? Bill me parle?!! Je m'y ferais jamais je pense...

-- Heu…Emilia, but I hate that name. Call me Emi.

-- 'Kay Emi!

Toute la journée je nage en plein bonheur. Si j'avais imaginer que ça arriverai un jour ! Je leur fait faire le tour du quartier, les emmènent dans un magasin de pièce de collections du rock, au centre commercial et pour finir au bar où mon frère et moi on joue de temps en temps.

Ils sont vraiment adorables. Ils essayent de me mettre à l'aise parce qu'ils voyent bien que je réalise à peine. Ils rigolent avec moi, à aucun moment je ne me sent mise à l'écart. Ils m'apprennent même quelques mots d'allemand !

Mon frère m'a appeler pour savoir où j'étais et ne m'a pas crus, il a fallu que Tom prenne le portable pour lui dire je sais pas trop quoi. Cloué le frangin !!

Mais la fin approche. On a fini nos glaces et il se fait tard. Ma mère ne va pas tarder à rentrer et je devrais faire de même. Mais je n'ai pas DU TOUT envie. Qui voudrait ce séparer de ses quatre là ?

Ils ont du remarquer que je commençais à m'agiter sur ma chaise en à regarder l'heure parce que Gustav me lance :

-- You have to go back home ? _(Tu dois rentrer chez toi?)_

-- Yep…

-- We'll see ou tomorow so ? _(On se voit demain alors?)_

J'ai du mal comprendre…Ils me regardent tous avec leur sourire à croquer. Ils veulent qu'on se revoit ?!!

-- Sur, je murmure, toute émue.

-- I bring you back, s'empresse de rajouter Bill. _(J'te raccompagne.)_

S'empresse?? J'ai du rêver.

-- Good nicht guys, je m'écris en sortant, Bill derrière moi. _(Bonne nuit les gars !)_

Sur le chemin du retour on ne parle pas. Je suis carrément gênée là. Pourquoi est ce qu'il a tenu à me raccompagnée ? J'veux dire, on était pas loin de chez moi et puis il fait jour tard maintenant…Je sens qu'il me regarde et je n'ose pas décoller mes yeux du sol. C'est qu'elle sont belle mes basket dites donc !

Ca y est, on y est. Rah c'est malin j'ai plus envie de rentrer moi !! Bon sang j'ai envie de l'embrasser oui !!

-- Stop looking at me like that please… _(Arrête de me regarder comme ça)_

-- Why ?

Parce que ça me rend folle !!! Si tu savais comme t'es sex comme ça ! Quoi que…il doit savoir…Du coup j'évite la question, c'est mieux je crois.

-- thank you for this day. I'll see you tomorhmph ??!!! _(Merci pour cette journée. On se voit dem...)_

La c'est obligé, je rêve. IL M'EMBRASSE !!! Bill Kaulitz m'embrasse !!! Oh putain putain putain putain PUTAIN !!! Et moi comme une conne je reste figée, tu crois que j'en profiterai pour lui rouler une pelle? Non, non, c'est tellement mieux de rester comme ça, droite comme un i avec ses lèvres collées sur les miennes. Je suis désespérante !

-- I wait for this, dit-il après s'être détaché de moi. _(J'attends ça)_

Et il s'en va… IL S'EN VA ??!!! Non non non ! Hey c'est pas comme ça normalement. Ca se fait pas de laisser une fille en plan après l'avoir embrasser !!

Surtout que je comprends pas pourquoi. J'veux dire, il répète partout qu'il attends toujours de connaître la fille avant de sortir avec et là on se connaît à peine ! Ou alors c'est que ça se voyait tellement que j'attendais que ça qu'il à eu pitié…

Mouais, c'est pas glorieux…

Je crois qu'il vaut mieux pas que j'essaye de comprendre, j'ai pas envie de me plomber le moral ou de me faire des films. Surtout que là j'vais avoir besoin de toute ma tête pour affronter ma mère…

-- Tu étais où ?

Qu'est ce que je disais…

OoOoO

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre. Reviews please !!!


	2. presque parfait

**Note** : on rentre tout juste dans l'histoire, je met en place, donc c'est pas trop tragique''. Mais ça va venir, vous en faites pas !

**Note2** : je fais plus les dialogues en anglais, on a compris qu'ils se parlent comme ça hein !

OoOoO

**presque parfait**

Je sors en douce de chez moi, pour ne pas me faire remarquer par ma mère. Elle m'a passé un sacré savon hier, et encore, j'lui ai pas dit avec qui j'étais resté ! Elle est vraiment trop protectrice, j'étouffe.

Je referme la porte de l'immeuble et me retourne pour me retrouver face à…

-- Bill ?

-- J'étais venu te chercher mais c'est plutôt toi qui m'as trouvé, me sourie-t-il. Ca va ?

Non ça ne va pas du tout. J'ai le cœur qui s'emballe et des frissons énormes. Je repense à hier, à ses regards, à ses lèvres…

-- Je suis désolé pour hier, reprend-il face à mon mutisme. Je pensais pas que tu…enfin que tu réagirais comme ça…

-- Je…

Je suis totalement perdue. Et lui cherche ses mots. Qu'il les choisisse bien, j'ai besoin qu'on m'explique.

-- Ca fait quelque jour que j'ai des rêves…Et quand je t'ai vu je…j'ai pensé que tu…tu es celle de mon rêve. Je…Hum…J'ai l'air stupide là, finit-il par rire.

-- Non ! C'est…enfin c'est étrange.

-- Je pensais que tu serais…d'accords. Mais…

-- Bill je…

Mais bien sûre que je suis d'accords !! Embrasse moi idiot !! (C'est beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup mieux que des mots !! pardon XD) Apparemment j'ai pensé très fort parce qu'il s'avance vers moi. J'aurais bien pris les choses en main mais il fait deux têtes de plus que moi et même en sautant je suis pas sûre d'atteindre sa bouche !

J't'en pris me fait pas languir comme ça !!

Il plante son regard dans le mien et à je vous jure, il a l'air tout timide. Timide, lui ? C'est une blague non ?

-- Tu veux bien qu'on…essaye de sortir ensemble ?

Par contre MOI je suis timide. Et dans des moments comme ça ma gorge refuse de laisser sortir le moindre son. Du coup je me contente de hocher la tête en essayant de cacher les larmes qui perlent à mes yeux. Bon sang Bill Kaulitz veut sortir avec moi !!

On s'embrasse à nouveau. Je vis un rêve merveilleux ; ma vie tend vers la perfection…

-- C'est étrange quand même, dit-il un peu plus tard alors qu'on se promène main dans la main, tu me connais par les médias et moi je rêve de toi…

-- J'ai jamais aimé les conventions, je sourie.

-- Moi non plus.

Avant je disais ça pour rire, mais maintenant je le crois du plus profond de mon être : je l'aime.

OoOoO

Vous m'auriez demandé il y a quatre jours si je trouvais ma vie plaisante, j'aurais répondu qu'on pouvait trouver mieux. Aujourd'hui je suis aux anges et je vie ma sûrement plus belle histoire d'amour.

Faut dire que niveau cœur je suis passée du néant au nec plu ultra ! Bill est parfait. Oui je me répète mais que voulez vous.

Ce soir on a rendez-vous. Il m'a dit qu'il avait trouver un restaurant sympas où on seraient tranquille. Oui parce que hier on c'est fait harceler par une serveuse qui voulait plus lacher Bill. C'est le seule défaut que j'ai à lui reproché, sa célébrité. Mais nous ne sommes qu'en France, ça n'est pas aussi démesuré que chez eux ; pas encore.

Mon frère fait irruption dans ma chambre, sans frapper comme d'habitude.

-- Putain Joe !!

-- Oh ça va t'es pas à poil. Tu…Heu…C'est quoi ça ?

Toujours agréable le frangin.

-- C'est si moche que ça ?

-- Non, non au contraire même ! C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète…

Ah non, il ne va pas s'y mettre lui aussi !

-- Tu sors ?

-- Non je me suis mise sur mon 31 comme ça, pour le plaisir.

-- Aller arrête de faire la tête Emi, je plaisante. Chuis content que tu te sois trouver quelqu'un !

-- C'est vrai ?

-- Ben ouais. Mais t'aurais pu m'en parler, c'est qui ?

Alors là, il rêve ! Jamais j'lui dirais ! Il est le champion pour gaffer devant les parents.

-- Quelqu'un.

-- roh aller !

-- Non, n'insiste pas. J'ai pas envie que tout le monde soit au courant.

-- Si tu sors comme ça c'est mort de toute façon.

-- M'en fout.

-- Attend…ma dit pas que…Tu les as revus ?!

-- Qui ça ?

Et merde, je suis grillée là je crois…

-- Tokio Hotel ? Non je rêve t'as rancart avec eux ?

-- Pas les quatre en même temps ça va pas ?!

Pourquoi je dis toujours des trucs débiles dans ce genre de situation ?

-- Alors c'est ça, tu t'en es pécho un ?!

-- Quel tact, vraiment je suis époustouflée !

-- Emi !

-- J'te dirais rien !

-- C'est Tom ?

-- Non.

-- Gustav ?

-- Non…

-- Bi… ?

-- Non ! tu me soul !

-- C'est luiii !!

-- J'te dis que non.

-- Ah oui, et c'est quoi ces ptits eux là ?

Quoi mes yeux, qu'est ce qu'il ont mes yeux ?! Mais merde, pourquoi j'me fais avoir à chaque fois ?!

-- Si tu veux mon avis, je pense qu'il préfèrerai un pantalon un peu plus moulant.

-- Mais je t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

-- Je disais ça comme ça. Remarque c'est vrai que quand c'est large ça cache un peu ton postéri…

-- DEHORS !!!

Il m'énerve des foi c'ui-là !! Grrrr ! …M'en fou, il est très bien comme il est mon cul. Et il st surtout très bien dans mon fute ! Il est chiant à chaque fois avec ça !!

J'vous jure, merci l'grand frère !!

--Keuf keuf !

Ah et cette foutue toux qui me reprend !! J'aurais pas du rester en t-shirt aussi tard hier, j'ai du choper la crève…Boaf, j'ai pas trop de fièvre on dirais…De toute façon pour rien au monde je louperai ce dîner !!

Je finis de me préparer et je m'apprête à sortir de l'appartement quand mon frère me lance :

-- T'as vu que t'as un suçon sur l'épaule ?

-- Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

Un suçon, non mais n'importe quoi !

-- Si regarde là.

Il me traîne à la salle de bain et effectivement, j'ai une marque rouge sur l'omoplate. Mais ça ressemble pas à un suçon. J'm'en serais rendu compte quand même !

-- C'est qu'un bleu. J'ai du me cogner cette nuit.

-- Si tu le dis, raille-t-il.

-- Oh ça va, passe moi tes idée tordues !

-- J'ai rien dit !!

-- Tu le pense tellement fort que ça clignote au dessus de ta tête !

Il me tire la langue et me pose un baiser sonore sur la joue.

-- Aller fonce frangine, met lui en plein la vue !

-- J'vais essayer, je sourie. Tu fais quoi toi ?

-- Ben j'avais louer un film pour le regarder avec toi mais tant pis.

-- Désolé. C'est quoi ?

-- Philadelphia, un truc sur le sida avec Tom Hanks.

-- oh, dommage…Bah, une prochaine fois.

-- Aller, te met pas en retard !

-- Tu dis rien à maman hein ?!

-- T'inquiète !

J'enfile une veste et sort. Il est devant la porte avec un bouquet…Je l'aime…

OoOoO

Il me dévore des yeux mais je ne peux plus m'en passer. On s'embrasse et il m'attire un peu plus contre lui. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je mets un pied dans un hôtel de luxe mais je trouve tout ça bien fade à comparer à son visage.

Il pousse la porte d'entrée, et me fait traverser le grand hall désert à cette heure ci. On monte jusqu'à sa chambre et je sens que nous n'allons pas juste parler.

-- Je t'aime.

Mais au moment de lui répondre, je me mets à tousser. Je porte ma main devant ma bouche et quand la crise passe, je la trouve ensanglantée.

Mes yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur, j'ai des frissons et ma respiration s'accélère. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Je cherche du réconfort dans son regard mais le faite de lever la tête me donne le tournis. Il devient flou et puis c'est le noir complet…

OoOoO

Alors ? Qu'estce que vous en dites ?? Du suspence ? non, j'oserais pas !! XD


	3. syndrome d'immundéficience acquise

**Note** : Voilà, vous allez enfin savoir ce à quoi je voulais en venir. J'espère que le sujet vous plaira. Enjoy !

**Note2** : merci pour vos reviews !!! Ca me fait trop plaisir à chaque fois ! XD

OoOoO

**Syndrome d'immunodéficience humaine acquise**

J'ai la tête lourde et je peine à ouvrir les yeux. La lumière m'éblouie mais je me rend compte que le décor à changer. Et puis cette odeur…Je suis à l'hôpital.

Ma chambre est vide, je me demande où ils sont tous…Comme pour me répondre, la porte s'ouvre.

-- T'es réveillée ?

-- Hum…

Impossible de dire autre chose, j'ai la bouche pâteuse. Je vois mon frère s'avancer vers moi et je sens rien qu'à son regard qu'il y a quelque chose de grave…

-- tu te sens mieux, me demande-t-il.

Je fait un gros effort et articule :

-- Si on oublie que mon cerveau essaye de sortir de mon crâne, ça peut aller.

-- C'est bon, t'as encore ton vieil humour, t'es pas si malade que ça.

Il rigole mais ça sonne faux. Je veux savoir.

-- Emi…Tu…tu te rappelles ce truc sur ton épaule.

-- Mon bleu ?

-- Ouais…Ben tu vois dans le film que j'ai vu hier, le type avait les même…

-- Que…Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Joe j'ai pas envie de jouer aux devinettes là.

-- C'est que…tu…enfin…

C'était quoi son putain de film ?...Non, attendez, me dites pas que…

-- Ah ! Vous êtes réveillée !

Je sursaute et met du temps à comprendre que le type en blouse qui vient de faire irruption dans ma chambre est un médecin. Ma mère entre derrière lui avec une expression que je n'arrive pas à définir sur le visage. Et puis une troisième personne reste sur le pas de la porte. Je plisse les yeux et mon cœur ratte un battement : Bill est là…Il est rester avec moi…

Le doc me parle je crois…J'en ai marre je commence à avoir la migraine…

--…et même si c'est difficile à avaler je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot pendant des heures…

Parce qu'il fait quoi là ?

-- …vous êtes atteinte du sida.

…Quoi ?...

Ma mère a un sanglot violent, mon frère me serre la main avec force et Bill semble tomber de nues. Et moi…moi je…je meurs.

Je n'ai pas compris la moitié de ce qu'il ma dit après. Une histoire de phase terminale –ce mot m'a fait froid dans le dos- qui serait la cause de la pneumonie que j'ai chopée. Je cumule dites donc !

Je commence à comprendre le regard de ma mère. C'est de la peur, de la pitié, et un peu de dégoût.

Bordel mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour avoir cette merde en moi ?!! Chuis pas du genre à coucher avec n'importe qui, j'ai toujours pris mes précautions, je me drogue pas, comment j'ai pu chopper ce truc ?!!

Mes pensées tournoie autour de deux questions : Comment c'est possible ? et qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ? A vrai dire, j'ai vite laisser de côté la première ; surtout lorsque ma mère est sorti de la chambre à la suite du doc sans me lancer un regard ou un petit mot.

Joe est rester un petit moment encore et puis quand Bill c'est enfin approcher du mon lit, il nous a laissé seuls.

-- J'te demande pas si ça va…

-- Non…

-- Je suis là tu sais, je te laisserai pas tomber.

Il plante ses yeux dans les miens et je sens l'espoir renaître. Comme si cette simple promesse pouvait me sauver de l'enfer dans lequel je tombe.

-- Je t'aime Emi, et je compte pas laisser quoi que se soit m'en empêcher.

Il me prend dans ses bras et je pleure doucement. C'est trop dur, même s'il est là…

-- On va s'en sortir, je te le promets.

Je sais qu'il ment, que je ne guérirais jamais de ça, au contraire. Mais quand même, ça fait chaud au cœur d'entendre ça. Il faut que ce soit lui qui me réconforte puisque celle qui m'a mise au monde semble me renier…

OoOoO

Quinze jours que je sui coincée dans ce foutu lit. Quinze jours que Bill passe ses journées avec moi. Quinze jours que je sens la mort roder autour de moi et j'ai peur. Plus que peur. Je suis trop jeune pour mourir merde !

Ma mère est venu deux fois avec Joe mais on dirait qu'elle à plus de mal à se faire à l'idée que je soit séropositive que moi.

Mais tout n'est pas si noir. Je me remet doucement de ma pneumonie à force de cachets même si je reste persuadée que c'est Bill qui m'aide à remonter la pente. J'aurais jamais penser qu'il en fasse autant. Il vient au moins 8heures par jours, des fois sans ouvrir la bouche mais sa seule présence a plus d'effet sur ma santé que tout ces antibiotiques que j'ingurgite. Je garde un peu d'espoir tant qu'il est là. Même s'il ne le sera pas éternellement…

OoOoO

--Emi !! Où t'as rangé le lait ?

-- Y'en a plus !

Pas moyen de prendre une douche tranquille dans cette maison. Où alors c'est que mon frère ne peut décidément pas se passer de moi !

Je fini de m'habiller et le rejoint à la cuisine où je le trouve avachis sur une chaise.

-- Et beh, ça sent la forme ici !

-- Ya que dalle dans ce frigo, se plaint-il.

-- Pauvre petit.

Pour moi, c'est l'heure du rituel. Je sort ma petite boite du placard et la pose sur la table, prends une plaquettes de pilules et en enlève deux, puis un autre plaquette, encore deux, et puis la dernière, une seule cette fois. Je fais ça tout les matins depuis trois mois et pour le moment, ça suffit maintenir mon taux de lymphocyte assez élever pour ne pas attraper toutes maladies qui traînent.

Ensuite je passe au salon et c'est le deuxième rituel ; beaucoup plus agréable celui-là. J'allume l'ordinateur, vais sur ma boite mail et regarde les messages reçus. Deux de mon chéri aujourd'hui ! Je sui gâtée !

Il me dit qu'il prépare les textes de leurs nouvel album et qu'il a prévus de me faire une surprise. Je me demande ce que c'est…Peut-être un chanson rien que pour moi !

Le deuxième message est plus court, il ne pourra pas donner de nouvelles pendant un petit moment…Je n'ai pas plus d'explications…Finalement je ne suis pas si gâtée que ça… Surtout qu'aujourd'hui c'est mon anniversaire…

Mais il ne faut pas que je laisse mes pensées sombres prendre le dessus : po-si-ti-ver ! Du coup je vais prendre l'air et en profite pour passer acheter du lait à mon frangin. Si c'est pas gentil ça !D'une manière générale, je suis devenu beaucoup plus généreuse et expressive ses derniers temps. C'est peut-être parce que je sais que je peux mourir bientôt…Rah ! Faut pas que j'y pense.

Le médecin m'a dit d'éviter de prendre froid donc je ne traîne pas trop. A peine dix minutes plus tard je pousse déjà la porte d'entrée, mes courses dans les bras mais je trouve l'appartement vide. Joe ne serait jamais parti sans son petit déjeuné et mes parents ne rentrent qu'à midi…

Je remarque un pied qui dépasse du canapé et soupire :

-- C'est bon Joe, j't'ai vu.

Et dire que c'est lui l'aîné et qu'il à fêter ses 20 ans cette année !

Je pose mes sacs sur la table, tournant le dos à ce zouave mais je me retrouve vite dans le noir.

-- Joe t'es…

Ces mains…C'est…

-- …Bill…

-- Happy birthday honey.

OoOoO

Alors ??? Ca vous plait ? Finalement même si le thème est un peu tragique, je vais rester dans le léger je pense.


	4. miraculée

**Note** : Bon, on va rester dans la légèreté pour le moment. Je voudrais pas vous plomber le moral dès le début des vacances !! lol Mais par la suite…tout peut arriver XD

**Note2** : Merci pour vos reviews !!! Vraiment ça me fait trop plaisir c'que vous me dites !! DAAAANNNKEEEEEEEEEEE !!!! XD

**Note3** : concernant les dialogues. Je mettrais les différentes langues que quand y'en a besoin. Genre quand les gens qui sont dans le dialogues parent pas la même langue. Vous comprenez ?? Non…bah vous verrez bien, je m'explique très mal je sais…

**Miraculée**

Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Il est là, contre moi…là…

Ses mains ont quitté mes yeux pour se poser sur mon ventre. J'entremêle mes doigts aux siens et laisse reposer ma tête contre son torse. Il m'a tant manqué…On ne s'était vu que deux fois depuis que je sais que…que je suis séropositive. Deux courts week-end où il avait fait de son mieux pour me remonter le moral, me faire sourire. Où il m'avait aimé tout simplement et dieu sait que j'en ai besoin !

-- Dites, intervient mon frère, c'est pas que j'me sent de trop mais j'aimerai bien le prendre mon p'tit dèj' !

-- Désolé, on s'en va, je souris.

-- D'you want us to have a walk, me demande doucement Bill _(Est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille se balader)_

-- 'Kay.

Bien sûr que j'en ai envie !! Ou plutôt non, j'ai envie qu'on se pose sur un banc et qu'on s'embrasse à en perdre la raison.

-- I've missed you, chuchote-t-il dans mon cou. _(Tu m'a manqué)_

Olala oui que j'ai envie de l'embrasser !!

-- Bon, à t'a l'heure frangin !

Une fois dehors, je me laisse allée contre lui et on déambule dans les rues sans but, juste pour rester ensemble. Nos pas nous mènent jusqu'au parc de la ville où quelques enfants jouent déjà au toboggan et des banc nous tendent les bras.

Il me fait m'assoire sur ses genoux et on parle de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que la discussion dérive…J'aime pas parler de ça mais avec le lui je me sens moins honteuse. Peut-être parce que ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça…

-- Tu suis toujours ton traitement ?

-- Non ça a changé. Je me suis portée volontaire pour tester un nouveau truc…C'est risqué mais pour le moment ça marche plutôt bien et je suis moins déprimée qu'avant alors…

-- Tu es courageuse.

-- Non, je me dit juste que si je dois mourir autant me rendre utile jusqu'au bout.

-- Ne dit pas ça. Je t'aime.

-- Moi aussi je t'aime…C'est déjà un miracle que mon taux de lymphocyte soit remonter aussi haut. Les médecins disent qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu quelqu'un guérir, entre guillemets, de la phase terminale. D'habitude quand ça commence on ne fait que chuter. Mais le risque de rechute est plus que présent chez moi, c'est pour ça que…

Il met son index sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire et m'embrasse. Je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête. Je ne veux pas mourir alors que je découvre tout jusque ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un aussi fort. Je vous en supplie laissez moi encore du temps….Rien qu'un instant…

Je me blotti un peu plus contre sa chaleur et lui ressert ses bras autour de ma taille. Notre baiser devient passionné et je n'ose ouvrir les yeux de peur de me réveiller et me rendre contre que c'est un rêve.

J'ai besoin de lui. C'est lui qui me donne le goût de vivre, la force de me battre. Bien sûr j'ai mon frère qui a été merveilleux et mes parents qui se font au faite que je suis malade mais Bill c'est…différent. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. L'amour n'est pas descriptible il parait…

On reste encore un moment enlacés et lorsque le clocher fait résonner les 12 coups de midi, on reprend tranquillement le chemin de la maison. Je ne suis pas sûre de la réaction de ma mère quand elle va me voire arriver avec lui, je crois qu'elle n'aime pas trop le faite que je sorte avec une star. Mais je m'en fiche, je suis heureuse avec lui et ça elle l'a compris je crois.

Je pousse la porte d'entrée et l'obscurité de la pièce me surprend. Ils devraient tous être là pourtant, papa et maman ne travaillent pas cette après-midi. J'avance un peu et…

-- BON ANNIVERSAIRE EMI !!!!

Le flash d'un appareil photo m'aveugle et quand je rouvre les yeux je vois une dizaine de visages souriant autour d'un énorme gâteau. Si je m'attendais à ça !

Encore toute abasourdie, je sent les lèvres de Bill dans mon cou et me retourne pour le trouver tout sourire. D'accords, je me suis faite avoir en beauté là !

Mon attention se reportent sur les invités qui se précipitent tous sur moi pour m'embrasser, mes parents et mon frère, quelques amies du lycée qui ne m'ont pas rejetés et puis, un peu à l'écart, mes trois petits allemands préférés.

Bill s'écarte un peu de moi mais je le retiens par la main et il repasse son bras autour de mes hanches. Je me sent légère, loin de la merde qui me ronce, loin des médicaments et des rendez vous à l'hôpital. Je suis avec les gens que j'aime et je fête comme n'importe qui mes 18ans. 18…Mon dieu déjà…

OoOoO

Cette après-midi a été géniale. Je crois que je n'avais pas autant ri depuis longtemps !

Mes amies sont rentrées et mes parents nous annoncent qu'ils me laissent l'appartement pour la soirée. Tom, Gustav et Georg semblent vouloir les suivrent mais je les retiens. Ce n'est pas souvent qu'on passe la journée avec ses idoles !

Du coup Joe sort une guitare et une basse acoustique. Les chansons s'enchaînent, plus ou moins mélodieuse il faut bien l'avouer ! Mais d'après Tom je me débrouille plus que bien !

Jouer de la musique me fait du bien, ça m'apaise…

Il est 23h quand ils s'éclipsent pour aller finir leur nuit en boite en embarquant mon frère. Je suis seule avec Bill…pour notre plus grand plaisir. Avec le monde cette après-midi on avait mit le frein sur les câlins et j'ai envie de me rattraper.

-- Tu sais quoi, me dit-il alors que je me cale sur lui. J'ai un dernier cadeau pour toi…

-- Ah bon ?

-- Mieux je pense…

Mieux ? Mieux que la magnifique Gibson qu'il m'a offert ? Je veux voire !!

-- Tiens.

Il sort un petit paquet de sa poche. Je me demande ce que ça peut être…Le paquet est vraiment pas gros…Je l'ouvre et…bug général !!!

-- Alors ?

-- C'est…c'est…c'est des…

-- Moui il semblerait que ça en soit, sourit-il. Je t'aime.

Olala moi aussi si tu savais !!! Mais je n'ai pas pu lui dire, il m'embrasse déjà.

Mon dieu il veut vraiment…alors que…Non je…

-- Bill…

-- Hum ?

-- Tu…Enfin tu…tu es sur ? Je veux dire même si je suis…

-- A ton avis, je me suis taper la honte dans la pharmacie a essayer de prononcer correctement « préservatif » (en français dans le texte, lol) pour qu'on les regardes ?

Je rie en l'imaginant mais ça n'enlève pas a gêne.

-- Ecoute, reprend-il, c'est fait pour ça non ? Ya pas de risque de transmissions. Et puis j'en ai trope vie Emi…

Waaaaaah !! Cette voix !! Maman je meurs !!

-- Mais quand même…

-- Emi, ne te bile pas pour rien. Je sais c'que je fais d'accords. Si ça me dégoûtais ou quoi que se soit d'autre je te l'aurais pas proposé, si ?

-- Hum...

-- Mais si tu veux qu'on attende…

--…Non…

Il y a quelque chose qui s'illumine dans ses yeux et mon cœur rate un battement. Il est si beau ! On s'embrasse encore et encore, il me serre de plus en plus fort et je ne peux plus me détacher de son regard.

-- Et c'est pas tout, susurre-t-il au creux de mon oreille.

-- Faut que je m'inquiète, je rie.

-- C'est la nouvelle formule « catalyseur de plaisir ». Je sais pas c'que ça veut dire mais ça m'avait l'air pas mal.

-- Ca risque en effet…Catalyseur…en chimie c'est pour augmenter la vitesse de réaction…

-- Je sens que ça va me plaire tout ça…

-- J'attend de voire.

Je le provoque mais je sens tellement bien avec lui. Je n'ai plus peur de rien. Je veux juste lui appartenir…

OoOoO

Mouhahahaha vous vouliez un lemon ?! Et ben nan !!! Héhé !! Vous croyez au père noël au quoi ?! Ah et puis j'ai casé des paroles de chansons dans ce chapitre, y'a très peu de chance que ça se soit remarqué mais si quelqu'un les a trouver… XD

Aller, soyez gentils, laissez des reviews et vous aurez la suite vite XD Bizz


	5. trust

**Note** : le voilà votre lemon XD. Je l'ai imaginé ce matin dans mon lit et j'étais d'humeur…vous verrez bien XD Enjoy et merci pour vos reviews !!!!

**Trust **_**(confiance)**_

Bill c'est laisser aller contre le dossier du canapé et je me mes face à lui. On s'embrasse toujours et il commence à remonter ses mains sous mon t-shirt en me faisant frissonner. En fait je crois que ça fait trois mois que j'attends ça…

Il s'écarte de ma bouche et essaye d'enlever mon haut. Non je ne veux pas…

-- Bill, s'il te plais…

Il interrompt son geste alors que le tissus découvre tout juste mon nombril et me regarde d'un air inquiet. La question est muette mais je dois y répondre…Aller ma grande, c'est pas difficile !

-- Je…je v-veux pas….jeveuxpasquetuvoilleça !

-- Hein ? Mais…

-- Non non non !

Je veux pas que tu vois mon ventre ! Surtout pas !!

-- Emi, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

C'est trop dur, j'ai honte. Je ne veux pas qu'il vois ça. Alors je le lève et par m'enfermer dans ma chambre, le dos appuyer contre la porte. C'est trop dur…

--Emi ?

Bill s'il te plais ne viens pas. Je t'aime je suis désolé…J'aimerai tellement…

-- Emi tu n'as pas as te cacher devant moi. Tu le sais non ? Je m'en fout que ton corps porte des marques de cette merde, je t'aime c'est tout.

-- Bill…

-- Aller laisse moi entrer.

Comment je peux résister à sa voix suppliante ? J'ouvre et il me prend dans ses bras, me murmurant des « je t'aime » tout doux.

-- Tu n'as pas a avoir honte ma puce.

-- C'est dur Bill…

-- Je t'aime. Si tu n'es pas prête on peut attendre.

-- Non je…j'en sais rien.

Et ça m'énerve plus qu'autre chose !!

-- Si tu préfère garder ton haut…ou éteindre la lumière je sais pas moi.

Pas con ça…Il est vraiment le champion pour me mettre en confiance. Et puis j'en ai envie.

-- D-d'accords…

Merci Bill, je ne te le dirais jamais assez pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi.

-- Et si tu veux arrêter tu me le dis.

Je souris, mes angoisses sont un peu redescendues, je me sens de nouveau en confiance. Je l'aime.

-- Faudrait déjà commencer avant de dire stop, non ?

-- Si c'est toi qui le demande, rit-il en me portant jusqu'au lit.

Je tiens toujours le préservatif dans ma mains, bien serrée, on sait jamais des fois qu'ils veuille s'évader ! Bill essaye de me le prendre mais je m'amuse à le cacher derrière mon dos.

Il commence à me chatouiller et on roule sur le matelas en rigolant. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou et attrape ses lèvres. Je me sens si bien. Sa langue vient chatouiller la mienne et ses mains se promènent sur mes hanches. Je me décolle de lui avec un sourire et pour se venger il reprend ses chatouilles. D'un coup de rein je passe sur lui et bloque ses mains au dessus de sa tête. J'aime pas les chatouilles !

Son regard enjôleur me fait fondre et je me jette à nouveau sur sa bouche. Finalement il a eu se qu'il voulait. Ses mains se libèrent et glissent sur mes fesses, je me presse un peu plus contre lui. Il dégrafe mon jean, hésite un instant mais comme je ne dit rien il le fait descendre le long de mes cuisses et je l'embrasse un peu plus fort.

Il se retourne et je me retrouve encore sous lui. Il enlève mon pantalon et dépose un baiser sur ma cuisse droite. Sa langue passe furtivement sur ma peau, me faisant éclatée de rire.

-- T'es vraiment chatouilleuse toi !

-- C'est pas drôle.

-- J'adore ton rire, susurre-t-il en venant frotter son nez contre le mien.

Je lui tire la langue et plonge dans son cou, soufflant doucement sur sa nuque. Il frissonne et je sourie :

-- Toi aussi on dirait…

-- Chut, c'est un secret…

Ses doigts effleurent mes jambes et je ne peux retenir des frissons. Comme quoi c'est agréable des fois d'être chatouilleuse…

J'enlève une de mes mains de son cou pour aller m'occuper de son jean trop gênant et pose par la plus grand des hasards un doigt sur une certaine bosse qui déforme son boxer.

-- Hum… ! Emi…

-- Plait-il ?

Il mordille le lobe de mon oreille et étouffe un gémissement quand je passe ma main sous le tissu noir. Je n'ai plus peur de rien, je plane…

Il arrache à moitié ma petite culotte dans un baiser brûlant et relève légèrement mes cuisses de chaque coté de ses jambes.

-- Bill…

-- Détend toi…

-- C'est pas le problème, je sourie.

-- Que…Hein ?

-- Tu me laisse le virer ce foutu cal'çon oui ou merde ?!

Il écarquille les yeux et je ne peux retenir un fou rire. Et puis une flamme de désir éclair son regard et il s'occupe lui-même de retirer son sous-vêtement avant de venir mordiller ma clavicule. Bon, essayons de garder notre calme…Juste deux minutes…Zen, respire…Ah ses lèvres bordel !!!

-- Hummm ! Bill…Bill arrête…J't'en pris, laisse moi deux minutes….

-- Pourquoi faire ?..Oh !

Je lui montre le sachet toujours fermer et il est vrai un peu froissé d'avoir été serré dans ma main. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et je l'ouvre. Hein ? Ca…Ca sent…

-- Bill ça sent l'orange…

-- Quoi, marmonne-t-il dans mes cheveux.

-- J'te jure !

-- On s'en fout, met c'te putain de capote j'en peut plus là !!

-- J'y vais de se pas mon cher et tendre.

Il gémit a nouveau quand le plastique glisse de long de son sexe et je laisse ma main encore un instant dessus. Ses lèvres on reprit d'assaut la peau de ma gorge et il commence à s'agiter sur moi. J'ai un peu chaud…

Je repasse mon bras gauche autour de son cou histoire de lui faire comprendre que je ne veux surtout pas qu'il arrête ces trucs merveilleux qu'il fait avec sa langue et laisse le deuxième sur son dos. Lui a posé ses mains sous mes fesses pour sceller un peu plus nos corps et entame de légères pressions sur mon bas ventre. Olala je vais perdre la tête là !!

-- Biiill… !!!

Il colle son sexe entre mes lèvres (celle du bas hein !) sans me pénétrer malgré les coups de bassins insistant que je donne.

-- Bill !

Il relève la tête et me fixe avec un sourire aguicheur. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle dans le fait de me faire languir comme ça mais bon. Il m'embrasse furtivement et j'affiche une moue boudeuse.

Il roule des hanches et j'ai l'impression que mon entre jambe va s'enflammer.

-- Haan !! Bill prend moi !

-- Plait-il ?

Très drôle. C'est ma réplique d'abords ça !

-- Bill !!

-- Tu es tellement belle comme ça.

Qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre ?!! Bordel Bill je veux que tu me fasse l'amour MAINTENANT !!

Il sourie une dernière fois et recommence à m'embrasser avec fougue. Je sais pas si c'est que j'ai pensé trop fort ou parler tout haut mais il consent enfin à entrer en moi. C'est l'extase. Nos gémissements se perdent dans le ballet de nos langues et il se retire avant de me repénéter. Bordel qu'est ce que c'est bon !!

Il accélère ses va et viens et je plante mes ongles dans son dos convulsivement. Le plaisir m'envahit par vagues chaque fois plus forte que la précédente et ses mains contractés sur mes fesses n'arrangent en rien mon état.

Nos lèvres se séparent et il reloge sa tête dans mes cheveux, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de mon oreille si bien que je sens son souffle saccadé et entend ses gémissements. Mais j'en veux plus…

-- Plus fort BiIIILL !! Ah…Hummmm !

Ses à-coups gagne en violence et je crie à gorge déployée. Tant pis pour les voisins, ça fait trop longtemps que j'en rêve ! D'ailleurs Bill aussi émet des cris rauques à moitiés étouffés. J'aime particulièrement la façon dont il prononce mon prénom…

Je l'accompagne dans ses mouvements, j'aimerai le sentir en moi pour l'éternité tellement c'est bon. Il se cambre brusquement dans un coup de rein plus sauvage que les autres et jouit en moi.

-- Emiiiiiii ! Han !!

Son visage est magnifique…Ses joues rouges, son regards pétillant, mon dieu que je l'aime. Mais j'en peux plus là, je suis épuisé. Il se retire doucement, m'embrasse et se laisse tomber à côté de moi. Je calle ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et me laisse tranquillement envahir par le sommeille. Je crois que c'est la plus belle soirée de ma vie. Je ne suis pas prête d'oublier mes 18ans !

OoOoO

J'émerge lentement de mon rêve sans arriver à savoir si l'odeur exquise qui m'enveloppe va disparaître…J'ouvre un œil et constate que non.

Bill est encore endormi, sa tête contre la mienne, son corps caché sous la couverture et ses bras en lacés dans mon dos. Il est beau…Je joue avec une mèche de ses cheveux et m'amuse à le chatouiller dans le cou. Il grogne un peu, se retourne et vient coller son nez dans ma poitrine en me serrant plus fort.

Je serais rester là des heures à l'écouter respirer mais mon portable semble en avoir décider autrement. Et impossible de mettre la main dessus évidement ! Bordel mais il va pas se la fermer cet abruti ça va réveiller Billou !!

-- Qui est le con qui t'appel à cette heure là, maugrée-t-il d'un voix pâteuse.

Je me penche au bord du lit pour essayer d'atteindre mon jean mais j'ai le bras trop court.

-- bill tu voudrais pas…

-- Hein ?

-- Me lâcher deux secondes ?

-- Ah…

Je chope enfin cet en de portable. Merde. C'est pas un appel…

-- C'est qui ?

-- C'est…

J'avais oublier ce putain de rendez vous moi ! Dire que je voulais rester coucher dans les bras de Bill…

-- Emi ?

-- Je dois aller à l'hôpital…

--…Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

Je sens qu'il est déçu mais ça me fait plaisir qu'il veuille m'accompagner. Il m'embrasse et me reprends dans ses bras.

-- Je t'aime Emi.

Je vous jure, je reviendrais les hanter ses foutus docs avec leur examens hebdomadaires à la con !!!

OoOoO

Alors ? Satisfaites de ce lemon ?? Pensez aux reviews !!! Et merci encore de me lire, gros bizzoux !


	6. Un peu d'air

**Note** : bon aller, revenons aux choses sérieuses, lol, enfin…on v essayer XD ! Enjoy et merci beaucoup mes adorables lectrices !!!

**Un peu d'air**

L'entretient c'est bien passé. D'un côté ma santé c'est stabilisé et je ne ressent pas d'effets secondaires trop alarmants avec ce nouveau traitement alors il n'y a pas de raison. Je me suis fait une raison, je risque de continuer de maigrir et les plaques rouges qui recouvrent mon torse ne sont pas prêtes de partir mais au moins je ne fais presque plus d'insomnie et ça c'est bien d'après le doc.

Bah, je veux bien le croire moi. Mais je voudrais surtout qu'il me rende mon copain pour qu'on aille se promener…Je sais pas de quoi ils discutent depuis tout à l'heure mais ça commence à faire long. Quoi que…en fait ça fait à peine deux minutes…Ouais mais deux minutes toute seul c'est long !! Billou !!!

Et puis ses chaises sont super inconfortables ! On est trop mal assis…Passionnant ce que je raconte.

Ah ! Enfin la porte s'ouvre et mon chéri me rejoint avec un grand sourire attendrit.

-- Toi aussi tu va bientôt mourir, je ris.

-- Non mais apparemment si ça marche pas dans la musique je peux me réorienté comme bouée de sauvetage.

Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il me chante là ?

-- C'est vrai que quand je suis pas là tu souris moins ?

Je le regarde, un peu perdue. Faut plus que je le laisse avec le doc ! Oh et puis merde. Je lui fait mon plus beau sourire et me colle à lui. Veux un câlin, na ! Oui ça aussi ça m'arrive de plus en plus souvent, des excès de gamineries…

-- Bon, on fait quoi, je demande.

-- Comme tu le sens.

-- Déjà on sort de ce foutu hôpital !

-- J'aurai pas dit mieux. Aller viens, j't'emmène en ville.

-- D'accord !

Il remet ses lunettes de mouches, hum…pardon mais je m'y ferais jamais à ça. Bref, on sort main dans la main et prenons lentement le chemin du centre commercial. Je sais vraiment pas comment il fait mais avec lui je me sens comme tout le monde, et j'adore ça. Son parfum aussi mais ça…

On fait quelques magasins où on s'amuse a essayer des tenus plus extravagantes les une que les autres et il insiste pour m'offrir un ensemble que je n'aurait même pas oser essayer au vu du ombre de chiffres dans le prix.

Pour ce sentir moins seul qu'il me dit. C'est vrai qu'il n'y ai pas allé de main morte : deux jeans particulièrement moulants, une veste en cuire, très jolie soit dit en passant, et une dizaine de t-shirts…Bon d'accord, une demi-douzaine peut-être mais quand même !! Je n'osait pas croire qu'il avait déjà dépenser 17000euros (oui oui, 3 zéros !! et c'est vrai !!) en une seule fois mais finalement ça doit pas lui être impossible.

On s'installe ensuite à la terrasse d'un café et on commande des profiteroles. Miam !

-- Tu te rends compte qu'on bouffe ça alors qu'il est midi et demi, je sourie.

-- Bah, ça fait notre repas.

-- Vu comme ça. Attends t'as de la glace là.

Je me penche au dessus de la table et pose mes lèvres au coin des siennes. Ca fait cliché et en plus il avais même pas de glace mais je m'en fou, j'avais envie.

Je me rassoit avec un grand sourire et lui me regarde, mi-amusé, mi-frustré. Oui et ben c'est pas de ma faute si ses lèvres sont exquises !

Hein ? C'est quoi ça ? Bodel y'a quelque chose qui remonte le long de ma jambe…C'est bon en fait j'ai trouvé. Bill arrête sa tout de suite !! Alors là bravo, ça m'apprendra à vouloir lui faire plaisir en mettant une jupe. En hiver en plus !! Oui bon d'accords il fait super beau aujourd'hui mais c'est pas une raison !

Aaaaaah !! Enlève ton pied de ma cuisse Bill !! Et il me regarde en souriant en plus non mais j'y crois pas, il veut me tuer non ?! Hum…Oulala…On va se faire repère en plus !

-- Bill arrête s'il te plais.

-- Quoi donc ?

Oh il veut jouer à ça ? Parfait. Tu va voire p'tit lapin !!...Pourquoi je l'appel comme ça moi ?! Hum…C'est les émotions, sûrement.

Du coup je quitte ma chaussure et vient placer mon pied directement sur son entre jambe. Qu'est ce que tu dis de ça hein ? Il sursaute et rougis. Héhé, fallait pas me chercher !

-- Emi…

J'appuie un peu plus sur la bosse naissante que je sens sous mes orteils et il se mord la lèvre inférieur.

-- Ok c'est bon j'arrête Emi ! J't'en supplie…

-- Plait-il ?

-- Ne m'oblige pas à…

-- Aah !!

Oh putain !! Et tout le monde nous regarde là du coup, c'est malin ! Mais au moins ça le décide à retirer son pied et je respire enfin. Je fait pareil et on finit nos profiteroles comme si de rien n'était mais à moitié morts de rire quand même.

OoOoO

-- Ca te dit un ciné ?

-- Pourquoi pas. Mais…

--…Qu'est ce qu'il y a Emi ?

-- Je…J'ai l'impression de profiter du fait que tu…enfin tu vois…

-- Emi ! Emi, écoute moi. Tu DOIS profiter ! Et puis je le dépense d'une façon ou d'une autre mon fric alors autant te faire plaisir non ?

-- Hum…

Il a réponse à tout c'est impressionnant. Non le plus impressionnant c'est qu'il se démerde toujours pour que je n'ai rien à me reprocher…Et là il m'embrasse, c'est parfait. Il gliss ses mains le long de mon corps etje réalise que c'est le seul que je laisse faire. Je ne supporte pas qu'on touches ma peau parce que mes os ressortent horriblement mais lui ça ne m'a même pas effleurer que ça me gênait. Il a vraiment le chic pour me mettre en confiance. Ce que je l'aime !

-- Bon aller, je dis en me détachant de lui, faut qu'on aille choisir le film avant de louper la séance.

-- Après vous, chatonne-t-il en me tenant la porte grande ouverte.

-- Arrête idiot !

On choisit une comédie sympathique, en faite c'est surtout que c'est le seul film en VO pour cette heure-ci et je vois mal Bill se taper 2h de séance en français ! On s'installe et je me calle contre son épaule pendant qu'il prend ma main posée sur l'accoudoir.

Le film commence, on rit, on s'embrasse souvent aussi et je commence à avoir chaud. Vu la saison il n'y a pas de clim dans la salle et j'étouffe. J'enlève ma veste et essuie les gouttelettes de sueur qui perlent déjà sur mes tempes.

-- Emi, ça va ?

-- Oui j'ai juste un peu chaud…

-- tu veux qu'on sorte ?

Il s'inquiète beaucoup je trouve. C'est qu'un coup de chaud. Mais ça me touche.

-- C'est bon t'en fais pas.

-- Je t'aime.

Il m'embrasse et on se reconcentre sur l'écran. Mais j'ai toujours aussi chaud, j'ai l'impression qu'on a couler une chape de plombs sur ma poitrine tellement je peine a happer l'air. Je transpire de plus en plus et ma vue se brouille un peu.

Je crois entendre Bill m'appeler mais je n'arrive plus à bouger. J'ai mal. J'ai besoin d'air, de l'air, de l'air !! J'ouvre la bouche en grand pour essayer d'emprisonner un peu d'oxygène mais ma gorge est fermée et émet des son rauques.

Je me sens partir à la renverse, j'ai la tête qui tourne. J'ai besoin d'air ! Bill aide moi !! Biiiilll !!!

OoOoO

Quelque chose de froid me gicle au visage. J'ouvre les yeux pour me plonger dans le regard paniqué de Bill.

-- Me refait plus jamais ça ma puce, murmure-t-il on me serrant dans ses bras. Plus jamais tu m'entends !

J'ai eu si peur. Je me suis sentie mourir. C'était horrible, j'en tremble encore. Alors je me presse le plus possible contre sa chaleur, je m'enivre de son odeur et je laisse la vie reprendre possession de mon corps.

Une larme coule sur ma joue puis une autre et un sanglot secoue mes épaules. Bill me chuchote des mots doux en me berçant et me soulève dans ses bras.

-- On rentre ma puce, je t'aime.

On sort de ce qui semble être des toilettes mais au milieu des larmes je ne vois pas grand-chose. Je laisse reposer ma tête contre son cou et entoure ses hanches de mes jambes. Il me porte comme ça jusqu'à la maison et je somnole le nez dans ses cheveux.

J'ai peur de m'endormir mais je n'ai plus la force de garde mes yeux ouverts. Je me sens complètement déconnectée.

Je sens qu'on me pose sur un lit et c'est trop dur…Bill reste avec moi…Sa chaleur m'enveloppe et ses lèvres viennent chatouiller mon cou. Il est là, près de moi, je ne craint rien…

OoOoO

Alors ? J'attend vos avis !! Et juste un truc, je peux pas savoir le nombre de visite sur mes fic mais si vous venez lire, s'il vous plais laisser une review !! même si c'est pour faire un critique, franchement, je publie pour ça !!


	7. je t'aime

**Note** : Bon ben voilà, la fin se rapproche…merci pour vos reviews en tout cas et surtout à Manue et atina evda qui sont là depuis le début !!

**Je t'aime.**

Je savais bien que ça allait finir par arriver. J'ai eu trois mois de répits mais la maladie a reprit le dessus. J'ai été internée à l'hôpital…

Après ma crise de je sais plus trop quoi j'ai eu droit à un examen complet et le doc à dit que je restais au moins une semaine, le temps qu'il puisse s'assurer que ça se stabilise.

Bill dors la tête sur mon ventre. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux avec tendresse. Je sais vraiment pas ce que je serais devenue sans lui…Je serais morte depuis longtemps…Je l'aime tellement.

Il doit rentrer chez lui demain. Je n'ai pas envie de le laisser partir mais je ne veux pas l'accaparer. Et puis il est fatigué, il faut qu'il se repose un peu, et c'est pas avec moi qu'il y arrivera ! Il y a son groupe aussi…

J'ai mal à la tête…Je crois que je vais dormir un peu moi aussi.

OoOoO

C'est étrange…On dirais que je flotte, comme si une main invisible essayait de m'emporter vers les nuages. Mais quelque chose me retiens…La main de Bill…

Des sons étouffés, distordues m'arrivent mais je ne comprend pas. Ca ressemble à des cris…Je m'élève un peu plus et la pression sur ma main se resserre. Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?

C'est comme si je voguait entre l'éveil et le sommeille…Je n'arrive pas à me réveiller, ni à m'endormir, je suis entre les deux.

Ca cris encore et puis soudain, la main de Bill me lâche. Non…NON !! Bill retient moi encore ! Je me sent happer dans un tourbillon noir. J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas m'endormir ! Bill retiens moi, fait moi me réveiller je t'en supplie !!

Un choc me fend la poitrine. J'ai un hoquet et je brouillard s'épaissis. Un autre…Encore un…Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Le tourbillon se rapproche. Je vois des doigts effrayant tenus vers moi, qui essayent de m'attraper, de m'amener à eux vers ce qui m'apparaît comme un voyage sans retour. Bill retient moi… Sauve moi…

Encore un choc et je tombe. Je tombe dans une chute interminable. J'ai mal mais au moins je m'éloigne du tourbillon…Les cris reviennent. J'entend la voix de Bill au milieu du brouhaha, et puis petit à petit celle des autres…

--Rester dehors monsieur !!

-- LET ME STAY WITH HER !! _(Laissez moi rester avec elle!)_

--S'il vous plais Monsieur, sortez!

-- SHE'S DEING !!! I CAN'T LEAVE HER !! _(Elle est en train de mourir!! Je peus pas la laisser !!)_

Bill...Je meurs? Est ce que je meurs? Je vous en pris laissez le rester avec moi…

-- Son cœur bat à nouveau ! Elle est sauvée !

-- Vous voyez tout vas bien, sortez maintenant.

-- WHAT'S HAPPENING ?! WHY DO YOU STOP ?!! _(Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?! Pourquoi vous arrêtez ?!!)_

Arrêter quoi? JE ne comprends plus rien. Bill j'ai besoin de toi. Le brouillard s'épaissit à nouveau. Je ne veux pas repartir…

-- Est-ce que quulqu'un parle anglais ici ?

-- Oui heu…Mister, she's…she's fine so please go out. _(Elle va bien donc s'il vous plais, sortez)_

-- ...Fine? You're sur? _(Elle va bien? Vous êtes sur ?)_

-- Heu...yes...j'espère que je dit pas des conneries.

-- I want to stay here. _(Je veux rester ici)_

-- Qu'estce qu'il dit?

-- Je crois qu'il veut rester...

Oui laissez le rester !!

-- Elle est dans le coma, on doit lui faire des examens et…

-- COMA ?!! you say coma ?!! Meine gotten…

-- On fait quoi chef?

--...C'est bon laissez le un moment. Dites lui qu'on revient d'ici un quart d'heure pour les examens.

-- Heu…Je vais essayer…Heu, mister ? You can stay for_(Vous pouvez rester)_…heu for..quelqu'un sait dire un quart ?

A quarter imbécil !! Dépêchez vous je veux Bill ! Me laissez pas tomber dans ce brouillard !!

-- You can stay for a moment. Ca devrait aller.

-- Danke!

-- Qu'estce qu'il dit? C'est un allemand ?

-- On s'en fou. Aller, on sort.

Le calme revient…Je suis complètement perdue. Je suis morte ? Dans le coma ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-- Emi ?

Bill ?! Bill !! Bill aide moi !! Sort moi de là !!!

-- Can you hear me ? _(Horst du mich ? Ah non ça c'est l'almd XD Tu m'entends ?)_

Oui je t'entend Bill mais fait quelque chose. J'ai peur. Je vois plus rien, c'est tout noir. Je n'arrive pas à ouvrir les yeux. Je n'arrive pas à bouger. J'ai du mal à penser…Bill …

-- They…they said you are in coma…but I stay here Emi. I promess, even if you can't here me, I won't leave you. _(il ont dit que tu est dans le coma mais je reste là Emi. Je te promet, même si tu ne m'entends pas, que je ne te laisserais pas)_

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime.

-- I love you.

Moi aussi je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime. Et c'est la seul chose qui éclairci mon obscurité. Alors je le répèterais jusqu'à que je me réveille, je t'aime. Je t'aime…

OoOoO

Oui je sais c'est court mais bon…Je sais pas trop comment je vais arrêter cette fic…Je réfléchie…Mais ça vous empêche pas de mettre des tites reviews XD Bizz


	8. sourie moi

**Note** : je crois que ça y est, c'est la fin…

**Sourie moi**

-- Si elle se réveille ça ne sera plus jamais comme avant. Elle est morte pendant sept minutes, son cerveau à subit de graves dommages. Ecoutez madame je sais que c'est dur mais il faut que vous restiez au près d'elle, c'est important. Montrez lui que vous ne 'abandonnez pas.

-- Je…Je l'ai presque rejetée quand j'ai appris qu'elle était malade, je m'en veux tellement. Si elle meurt je…

-- Calme toi maman…

-- Joe…

J'ai l'impression d'être immergée, les discussions m'arrivent assourdies. La seule chose que je sente vraiment c'est la chaleur de Bill. Et tant qu'elle sera là j'essayerai de me réveiller. Même si le doc dit que ça ne sera plus pareil…

Je l'aime.

Je l'aime…

Le silence c'est installé. Je crois que Maman pleure toujours…

Il y a un murmure, un souffle…C'est doux contre mon oreille mais je ne comprends pas…

-- …himmer heilig sein…Ich sterb für uns're unsterblichkeit…Meine hände von anfang an, über dir…

Oui, laisse ta main sur la mienne Bill…Je t'aime…

-- Ich glaub an dich, du wirds fur mich himmer heilig sein…

Je me laisse bercer, ça m'apaise. J'ai moi mal. Ma pénombre s'éclairci encore.

Sa voix, c'est comme une aurore timide, un matin hésitant, mais je sais que le soleil finira par se lever, tôt ou tard…

Je t'aime…

OoOoO

-- Joe !! Look at her heart !!

J'ai froid Bill…Et j'ai mal…

-- Quoi ? Que…

-- Qu'est ce qu'il dit chéri ?

-- Son cœur mais je…Ah !! Maman regarde !! Sur l'écran !!

-- Mon dieu, appel un medecin !

-- Emi, my love, please fight…For me…please… _(Mon amour, s'il te plais bâs-toi…Pour moi…S'il te plais)_

Bill j'ai mal aide moi !! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !

-- I'm begging you, fight… _(J't'en supplie, bâs-toi)_

-- Que ce passe-t-il ?

Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

-- Bon sang ! Transférez la d'urgence en salle de réveil !! Vite !!

Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !! AAAhh !! Bill ça fait mal !!

-- Please don't give up honey ! _(S'il te plais, n'abandonne pas ma puce)_

Non, Bill me laisse pas !! Ca fait si mal ! Bill je t'aime !!

Je t'aime.

Je t'aime.

Bill je n'arrive plus à respirer !!

-- Débranchez là avant qu'elle ne s'asphyxie.

Ma gorge aspire l'air aseptisé de la salle a grande goulée. J'ouvre les yeux en grand et me cambre dans mon lit. La douleur est de plus en plus forte, c'est à en regretter mon coma. Mais je suis réveiller maintenant et je vois les yeux rougit de Bill derrière le mur d'infirmier qui s'affairent autour de moi. Je ne peux plus revenir en arrière.

Je t'aime Bill…Mais j'ai mal…si mal…

-- Donnez lui quelque chose pour calmer son pouls ! On va la perdre !!

Ca cris autour de moi, les ordres fusent mais je ne les comprends pas. J'ai mal…Bill j'ai besoin de tes bras.

-- Don't give up…Never…I'm begging…

J'essaye Bill, je te jure. Mais j'ai trop mal. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser et que mon cerveau est en train de bouillir. Ca tourne. Je veux voire ton sourire, sentir tes bras sur moi, l'odeur de tes cheveux. Je ne veux pas partir ici Bill, pas comme ça. Pas loin de toi.

J'ai mal…Je sombre lentement dans l'inconscience…

OoOoO

J'ouvre difficilement les yeux. Est ce que je suis morte ? Je ne sens plus mon corps mais je n'ai plus mal au moins.

Une fois habituée à la lumière je distingue une forme près de moi. Une silhouette qui sursaute, se penche vers moi. Ses yeux…

-- Emi !! Mon amour, si tu savais comme je t'aime !

Il pose des milliers de baisers sur mes lèvres en pleurant. Il est magnifique…

Je sais qu'on ne m'a accordé qu'un répit. Quelques heures pour faire mes adieux. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça.

Il me prends dans ses bras et me serre plus que jamais. Je n'ai plus peur Bill. Je sais que si tu me souries une dernière fois je pourrais partir sereine. Mettre fin à la douleur qui me paralyse, mettre fin à tes souffrances aussi parce qu'une fois le deuil passé tu reprendra ta vie. Je veux que tu sois heureux comme tu m'as permis de l'être et je ne peux plus t'apporter ce bonheur…

Je suis désolé…

Je t'aime.

Sourie moi une dernière fois et je n'aurait plus peur…

Tu t'éloigne de moi, me regarde dans les yeux et sèche tes larmes.

Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. J'ai les paupières lourdes et mes anges sont venu me chercher…

Sourie moi juste une dernière fois.

Peut-être que si je le pense très fort tu m'entendras…Ou alors si…Allez, un petit effort. Même si ça fait mal…voilà, ma lèvre s'est étirer…Ca n'est pas se qu'on appel vraiment un sourire mais tu as compris.

Le tien est mouillé, salé, douloureux mais je ne demandais rien de plus. Je ferme les yeux. J'en peux plus de cette douleur.

Tu poses une dernière fois tes lèvres sur les miennes et je me laisse partir.

Je n'ai pas peur. Tu es là. Tu l'as été jusqu'au bout. Je t'aime Bill, plus que tout et à jamais…

Bip……Biiiiiiiiiiiiiii….

OoOoO

Ben voilà hein, c'est fini…J'étais à deux doigts de pleurer en écrivant…Alors j'espère que ça vous a plu !! Gros bizzoux, merci beaucoup de m'avoir lu et de m'avoir reviewer ! Merci merci merci merci merciiiii !! XD A la prochaine j'espère !!


End file.
